The present invention relates to an air bag, and more particularly, to the air bag received in a safety belt.
A conventional air bag is usually disposed in a central portion of a steering wheel in a flat form, which is inflated when a car accident happens and is designed to protect a driver's chest and head from hitting the steering wheel. However, the air bag is inflated by an explosive and that often hurts driver's hands when it explodes. Furthermore, the air bag only provides a soft area on the steering wheel, which cannot pull the driver back or reduce momentum of the driver when a car is stopped suddenly. Namely, if a driver weighing 50 kilograms drives a car at a speed of 60 km/hr and unfortunately, a car accident happens to him or her, the car is stopped and reduced to a speed of 0 km/hr suddenly, then there are 3000 kg-km/hr of momentum produced, but, if the driver has fastened his or her safety belt then the safety belt will restrain the driver back rather than let the driver helplessly impact forwardly on the inflated air bag, and this may reduce effectively damage happening to the driver. A conclusion is made which is that the air bag provides an idealized feature only if the safety belt is fastened.
The present invention intends to provide a safety air bag received in a safety belt to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.